A variety of user devices, such as electronic book (“e-Book”) reader devices, desktop computers, portable computers, smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth are used to access various forms of content and applications. Humans naturally wish to physically manipulate things. However, until now user devices traditionally minimized physicality of interaction with users, both in terms of input and output.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.